


The Power of the Blue

by Thepresidentofrussia23



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Naruto
Genre: Hiruzen is retired, Idk why I thought of this, Joe Reagan is alive in Suna as a ninja, M/M, Nobody Dies, Orochimaru never became evil, This is so crazy, Time Travel, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23
Summary: A scientist attempts to escape justice from the famous Reagan family. Where the chase leads the Reagan Brothers is something they have never expected.





	1. Entering the portal

The lightening forked through the sky and the thunder boomed through the air as rain drenched the streets of New York. The puddles of water reflected the silvery moonlight and the brilliant stars above. Three police officers by the name of Jamie Reagan, his older brother Doctorate Damien Reagan and Damien’s twin Danny. The three officers were chasing after a scientist who was accused of fraud and malingering of testing results in a scientific journal. Damien specialized in biology and forensic law and wrote his dissertation on the biological predispositions that were linked to crime. He joined the NYPD along at the same time as Danny did and completed his PhD in record time as well as he continued his shifts as a beat cop.   
They ran as hard as they could, Damien being speedier than his younger twin and crashing through the window and tackling the scientist who was blubbering excuses of all sorts as Danny slapped on the handcuffs and Jamie decided to sweep the area of any threats when they suddenly heard a glass breaking and all of them ducked as a metal ring in front of the trio started to glow a neon blue and the center was brimming with a power that terrified the Reagans and Danny yelled “What the hell is that?” The scientist paled in the blue light and trembled in Damien’s hands and blubbered “It’s a time portal, more specifically the ERSED mirror. I was working on Project: ERSED when your idiot of a commissioner decided to crack down on scientists that were working on theoretical physics programs!” Damien punched the scientist and yelled “If there is anything you can never do ever, is insult my parents and grandparents!” Danny silently agreed with his twin and yelled “You might wanna keep your mouth shut as everything that you say or do will be used against you in court of law!”  
At that moment, a bright blue flash of light glimmered and sucked the twins and Jamie inside as the trio screamed and cursed and fell into the portal where Jamie landed in a dune of sand in Sunaguarke. Damien landed in a tree just outside the city of Konohagarke and Danny crashed into the Raikage’s office.   
Damien opened his eyes and he realized that he was in a tree that overlooked a gateway that was emblazoned with a leaf and a spiral design emblem and kanji flanking either side and he wriggled his way out of the branch and carefully climbed down and looked around when ninja from Konoha landed down and surrounded him. Damien was none the wiser enough to raise his hands and get on the ground, he knew that he was in a potentially dangerous situation, he hoped this would defuse tensions between him and the strangely clothed and animal masked men. He wondered if they were a part of some cult, he had no idea what to say or do in that case. All he wanted was to go home and sleep and pretend this was some sort of dream. The masked men spoke in rapid, heavily accented Japanese and their voices pulsated with a Killing Intent that made Damien sweat. 

Getting to know the people of Konoha

 

Damien sat in a hard wooden chair in a dank and dark room which was sealed with chakra to prevent the man from escaping. He looked up as the door swung open and a scarred man walked in and said “If you speak and give answers, you will be pain free. Any prevaricating, lying and any attempts at concealing will result in severe pain. Got it?” Damien spilled out everything he had, he certainly didn’t want to test this man and he knew that the ninja was not bluffing either. Ibiki remained silent as Damien spilled his guts about everything and anything about the recent case that he had taken on for the sake of the city.


	2. Arrivals of the truth and seeing more

In Sunagarke, the wind was cresting and howling as the blood red sun sank beneath the sandy ocean and revealing a tranquil blanket o stars, this was the compass of many weary travelers through time and space and the sandy cliffs were eroded by time and force as progress marched forward. Camels and tough shrubbery thrived here, anything that was not adapted to the harsh winds and the scorching heat and the freezing nights was doomed to die helplessly under the empty skies. When the first tribes came to the cliffs in escape from the Iwa and the Konoha nin, they fight bitterly for scare resources and bled helplessly, but soon the Shodai Kazekage united the tribes and put the chiefs as the part of the council to appease their thirst for power. And humanity kept evolving and soon Suna emerged from the tents and the cliffs and became mighty and powerful. When Shambala fell, the Djinn guarded the city with Genjutsu that would drive a civilian insane and a portal opened with blue swirls and dispensed of a screaming officer, Jamie Reagan landed in a sandy dune and groaned as the baking heat pounded into his head, his training kicked in and he tried to follow the shadow of the sun and his knees shook and his throat felt like sandpaper and his voice was nonexistent and his head was pounding and he felt nauseated. Just when all hope seemed lost, he saw the city of the cliffs, Sunagarke and his knees promptly gave out as the Sandime Kazekage found him. 

Jamie opened his eyes in a sandstone cell where Baki, a angry war painted shinobi and a masked ANBU and he was frightened, the room was filled with a tense chakra, ready to restrain him. What would Jamie Reagan do in this case, he had no idea and he sure wasn't going to be giving them any information on anything when the Kazekage ordered the interrogation to proceed short of killing the Reagan.


	3. Regaining one's sense of direction

Joe Reagan was now known as Baki and the sensei of the current Kazekage and his council member, he remembered waking up here nine years ago, after trying to confront the Blue Templar, a corrupt police organization who would eliminate enemies and use ruthless force to get whatever they wanted to happen. Joe was thrown through the ERSED mirror screaming for his life as the magic swirled around him dangerously and he screamed "You can't get away with this! Those who try to harm a Reagan will have the fury of the Reagans hunting them forever until they reach their graves!" But it was of no use to try and appease the gangsters and the police officers that were wearing the very same blue uniforms that he did, the glint of the tiny Blue Templar pin caught his eye and he was frightened beyond belief, he was alone, what the hell was he even thinking in the first place to even try and confront such a mega organization in the first place, the fact that they didn't even decide to shoot him in the first place was a goddamn miracle, this fear that was pulsating through his arteries dilated his irises as he fell through the wormhole and he landed on a sand dune. He pulled his head out of the sand and shook himself free of the gritty sand that he hated so much and yet he was all too familiar with. Joe was horrified, he thought that he had landed in some desert in the middle of Africa or maybe North America, all deserts looked the same to him as he trekked the long way as his shoes left behind tracks that were quickly covered up by the sand and blown over, the sun baked everything in sight and he could see no greenery, no animals, no nothing. His service pistol was of no use at the given moment and he was very very thirsty and dizzy and tired, He wanted to pass out so badly, to close his eyes and go to sleep for a bit and rest up for a while, but he knew if he fell asleep, he would never get up again. And so Joe kept trekking forward as the vulturs circled around him, with a few well placed shots, they were dead and he ate the meat and kept going forward until everything became a blur. Baki missed him home and he missed his family and his brothers who were so brave and just the best brothers one could ask for, it was a depressing thought now to think of the past, he hated being sad, so he re applied his face paint and concealed the scarred portion of his face and put on his best "Dont really give two shits about anything" look and thats when he saw his brother, shocked and stunned beyond belief as he saw his own younger brother brough before him as the council debated his fate and determine whether he had a right to stay or not. Baki was frightened but in the end, he only had one voice and one vote, the Kazekage determined everything based off of his and the advice of Kankuro and Temari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, please comment criticism, hell even flame me at this point.


	4. UPDATE

Hey there, an update from the president herself. I am sorry that I am depressed and that my works are slow to update, I'm sorry that I am a waste of space and that there is no hope to me being alive. I tried to kill myself, I swear...I tried dying multiple times over. There is nobody I can think of that would miss me, nobody would, nobody dedicates anything to me, nobody talks to me or says hello even though I am that person who does, and the friends I have, eventually go away and drift off forever, never to be seen again, why was I born in the first place? Someone here offered me their email, I tried emailing them several times and I have officially given up hope, there is nothing hopeful for me to live for. I am useless and a piece of shit, I beg for death to seize my soul and take it away forever, at least the pain would be over in a second or two. This life is just eternal pain and hell waiting to scorch me alive. I don't understand why I was able to fight off the Prozac and survive, I wanted to sleep and never get up and actually burn in hell. that would hurt less than what I am going through right now

**Author's Note:**

> I made this idea when I felt that Jamie Reagan and Naruto Uzumaki would relate to each other in different ways


End file.
